


Need

by Unearthlydust



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Erik, Crying, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Solitary Confinement, Vulnerable Erik, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), solitary confinement will destroy your mind, touch-starved Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unearthlydust/pseuds/Unearthlydust
Summary: Erik’s gaze is so haunting, so evocative. Logan recognizes that look, for he has seen it many times in the past when he looked into the mirror, his broken and lost self staring back at him. It’s too familiar, too close to home, and he doesn’t want to be reminded of his dark past.Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Logan was sure that if Erik were to go to any room in the Paris hotel, it would've been Charles'.
> 
> But here he is, still dressed in the clothes Charles had lent him, eyes telling a story that Logan thinks he might remember.
> 
> (touch-starved erik, dofp)
> 
> \---  
> [inspired by this fanart](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/feelgoodart/149763136647)

Logan raises an eyebrow. Erik is really standing there, in front of him. Yeah that’s Erik’s smell. He’s not dreaming. This is a bit surreal. Erik wants to see him? Now he’s seen everything. 

Logan can’t deal with this right now. They have a mission and he needs to stay focused on it. In a few hours, they will stop Raven from condemning them all in the future. They will save countless of mutants. In a few hours, he will see his dear friends again, all of his friends, his comrades, alive and well... 

Erik’s gaze is so haunting, so evocative. Logan recognizes that look, for he has seen it many times in the past when he looked into the mirror, his broken and lost self staring back at him. It’s too familiar, too close to home, and he doesn’t want to be reminded of his dark past. 

Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts.

If he says the right thing, perhaps it will be enough to guide Erik back to his room. Maybe he should just bring him straight to Charles, although he’s not exactly the compassionate and patient Charles he met years ago. This one could possibly throw Erik down the stairs, and Erik would let him. Somehow, this thought unsettles Logan. 

Oh well, this is getting a bit complicated. 

“It’s late…” he says, adjusting his cigar to place it at the corner of his mouth. 

“I know.” His tone is measured, careful, calculated. 

Erik quickly looks around the room.

“You don’t sleep,” he comments, and Logan isn’t sure he likes where this is going.

“I don’t, but I don’t plan on being chatty-chatty all night either so make it short,” he replies.

Erik just keeps staring at him, his piercing blue eyes stubbornly locked on his. 

“Your room’s on the next floor, in case you’re lost.” 

“I’m not lost,” Erik says as he takes a step into the room, walking past Logan who’s too surprised to stop him. He turns around and crosses his arms, frowning at Erik’s peculiar behaviour. He should want to see Charles even if he’s a little bit fiery and angry, not him. He’s a complete stranger to him. On second thought, Logan wonders, perhaps that is precisely the reason why he came to him and not to Charles, and he starts to suspect that what Erik wants is… not something he can give without any consequences.

Erik is hunched over, holding the window casing, staying awfully quiet. Logan doesn’t know how to approach him. This is young Erik. Not Magneto. He knows nothing about him, not really. 

“The exit’s the other way.”

The door slams shut beside him. 

Okay.

“What do you want?” 

Erik doesn’t reply. He tenses and slightly shakes as he exhales loudly, his mouth hanging open, and his throat closes up as if it were trying to choke him. He can’t breathe properly. 

“Easy now,” Logan steps forward and discards his cigar, placing a solid hand on Erik’s shoulder. He appears collected and impassive, but Logan is not fooled; he can feel and hear Erik’s heartbeat fluttering and pounding like crazy. 

“Erik.”

“I remember you.” He still doesn’t move. “From that bar. 1962.”

“Yeah…”

“When we left,” he swallows, “you looked back…”

He did. 

“That was a long time ago.”

“I don’t care,” Erik says as he turns around, just a few inches separating them. He’s dangerously close, so close that Logan can count the little lines in his bloodshot eyes, and Erik tries to close the distance between them, but Logan firmly presses a hand against Erik’s chest.

“Now wait a minute.”

“I’ve waited ten years.” He grabs Logan’s wrist. “I can no longer wait,” he gasps, “I can’t.” 

“Listen, this –”

“Ten fucking years in jail,” Erik retorts, and it sounds like he has a few more things to say on the matter, but he lowers his head instead, gulping down bitter words that were on the tip of his tongue. “I know you wanted this. You want this.”

Logan cannot deny it. It’s true he had several fantasies at the time – his brain had never erased them strangely enough – and Erik coming into his room is definitely not something that makes him recoil in disgust, quite the contrary to be completely honest because damn he’s handsome all right, but it is neither the right place nor the right time for such things to occur. Also, it would feel wrong. He doesn’t want to take advantage of him. 

“Maybe,” Logan concedes, trying to remove his hand, but Erik tightens his hold. 

“Don’t lie,” Erik snaps.

“This is not happening.”

Erik looks up at him and – oh fuck no – petrifies him on the spot.

This is bad. This is really bad. 

Erik’s eyes are wild, desperate and full of pain and sorrow. Those ten years passed in prison clearly did a number on him, but to which extent Logan does not know. He’s too eager, too open, too raw, too vulnerable, and Logan wants him so much it hurts. 

If he shuts him out now, Erik will find a way to disrupt their mission for sure. Logan knows this because Erik isn’t well. He’s a time bomb ready to detonate. If he cuts the wrong wire, any wire in fact, everything will go to shit, and Erik will just spiral out of control and show to the world what his time passed in extreme isolation did to his mind. Logan sighs; he can relate. 

He’s probably going to burn for what he’s about to do, but hey, Logan berates himself, he’s already going to hell for more heinous acts he’d done in the past, and anyway he doesn’t really believe in all that crap. 

Logan wraps his other hand on Erik’s nape and traces little circles on his skin, making him moan, the soft noise waking Logan’s lower parts so quickly that it’s a tad embarrassing. 

“More,” Erik whispers, his breathing harsh and loud. 

“Tell me to stop now.” He moves the splayed hand on Erik’s chest a little lower, placing it on his narrow waist. Erik shudders. “Tell me to stop this.”

Erik puts his hands on Logan’s shoulders and presses his face into his neck, his hot breath tickling his ear. 

“I want this,” he mutters, “I need this.”

“You’re sure about this.” Logan has to hear Erik say it before he goes any further. 

Erik sucks in a trembling breath. “I – I want,” he whines, his lips touching the shell of Logan’s ear. “I need to feel that I’m… that I’m out of that place, that this is not a cruel hallucination.” 

“Erik…”

“This is real, this, you, me, here…” He absently trails his fingers down, softly brushing the bulging veins in Logan’s arms.

Logan is speechless, troubled by the words that came out of Erik’s mouth, for they revealed just how broken and unstable he truly is. Erik’s starving to death, that much is clear to Logan, and if he stops his ministrations now, Erik will most certainly shatter into pieces and hold onto the only thing that might keep him alive: irrational, impulsive and insane thoughts. Logan can’t take that chance, not when they’re supposed to face Raven and prevent the assassination from happening. Also they can’t bring Erik along with them, not if he’s still trapped in this state. What were they thinking? He’s too frenzied, too excitable, and this can lead to unpredictability and audacity, things that Logan can’t allow to happen. The stakes are too high. 

Oh Erik is definitely not all right, and Logan is not a good man. He can tell himself that he’s doing this for the greater good, that he’s doing this in an attempt to subdue and soothe Erik so the mission won’t fail, but he just wants to take him and give it to him, to taste his oldest repressed desire. 

He never thought that this could actually become true.

He’s not a good man. 

“I won’t be able to stop,” Logan warns him. 

“Good, because I don’t sleep either,” Erik murmurs, his long eyelashes beating against Logan’s right cheek. 

Oh how can he resist. 

He grabs Erik’s chin and tilts his head up to kiss him hard on the mouth, pushing into the small of his back with a possessive hand, making his back arch beautifully, just like a bow. Erik releases a long and low moan into the kiss, grasping the sides of Logan’s head as if he were a drowning man searching for a ring buoy, overwhelmed by all the sensations mercilessly assaulting him, his body violently quivering with need. Logan pulls him closer, crushing his chest against his, almost folding him in half as he claims Erik’s mouth, his tongue reaching so far inside he almost touches the back of his throat, sucking on Erik’s tongue with unchecked aggressiveness, devouring his lips with ferocious appetite, keeping Erik’s mouth so wide open it probably hurts a little. Erik doesn’t flinch however, doesn’t try to pull away even when his body screams at him to draw breath, his mind disconnected altogether from reality, forgetting that he has to breathe if he wants to keep going. So Logan bites and sucks on his bottom lip one last time before he has to retreat to the surface in order to fill his lungs with air, saliva obscenely joining their mouths together. Erik chases after his mouth, hungry for more, but Logan stops him. Erik lets out an irritated noise.

“What are you doing,” Erik protests, his voice harsh and breathy.

“I don’t want you to pass out. It would ruin everything.”

“I’m fine, I’m all right,” he replies hastily, rubbing his cheek against Logan’s, “just please don’t stop.”

With hesitant fingers, Logan cradles Erik’s head and burrows his nose into his hair, inhaling his scent, his intoxicating scent. 

“Is this really okay,” he asks this out loud, more to himself than to Erik, passing his fingers through short hair. 

“Yes…” Erik leans into Logan’s touch. “I won’t break. Go on.”

“I really won’t be able to stop. I wasn’t exaggerating.” 

“And I want you to keep me awake all night. Just do it.”

“You really want this?”

“Are you slow-witted?” Erik answers in a frustrated tone. 

That’s it. Logan’s had enough. Damn his conscience. He grips Erik’s buttocks, lifts him off the ground and unceremoniously drops him on the bed, hovering over Erik who can’t seem to stop panting. 

Good.

Logan tentatively grinds his hips down on his, and the effect is immediate on Erik who helplessly writhes under him, the noises escaping his swollen and glistening red lips so exquisite he feels himself hardening more and more, his pants becoming painfully too tight, too constricting. These little noises are way better than Beethoven’s symphonies all reunited, and – what the hell was that stupid thought. Logan doesn’t do poetry. He’s going nuts. 

“You might not be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

“We’ll see,” Erik says, shallowly thrusting his hips up. He rubs Logan’s pants. “These need to go.”

He agrees. There’s no time for slow or some dumb and sexy striptease so he just throws his boots and Erik’s on the wall behind them and unbuttons his pants, yanking them down before he kicks them off the bed, his shirt and Erik’s following suit whilst Erik frantically tries to get rid of his pants that are still trapped around his knees. Oh, so he likes going commando too…

“Well aren’t you full of surprises.”

Logan quickly gets Erik’s pants past his ankles and removes his socks, his too, because who in his right mind keeps them on whilst having sex. He skates his calloused hands on Erik’s bent legs, dragging them up to his hips where he palms his hipbones, and it’s only now that he notices all the scars engraved in his skin, some deeper than others, starkly contrasting against the paleness of his skin, the sun having been denied to him for ten long years. Uneasiness creeps into Logan’s heart at the sight of Erik underneath him, entirely at his mercy. This is Erik, a man famished for a brief touch, for a comforting presence, not caring or not realizing that he’s showing his every single weakness to Logan who could ruin him. He could. He doesn’t want to. He won’t. He aches… it’s… what he’s feeling is… 

Erik wraps his arms around Logan’s middle, snapping him out of his train of thought and demanding his full attention, mapping out the hard lines of his muscles with greedy hands travelling up and down his smooth back.

“Don’t stop.”

Logan moves again, digging into Erik’s hips with bruising strength, crashing his lips on his, this time savouring his soft and pliant lips as he swallows Erik’s low moans which start to get louder and louder as he rocks relentlessly between his legs. His mouth leaves Erik’s to bite and suckle on his jaw and neck – he destroys the stupid ascot with his teeth – making him go very still under him, a bit too still for Logan’s taste who raises his head to stare at Erik’s closed eyelids, his face contorted with… pain? Oh no.

“Am I hurting you?” He touches his cheek. 

“No, no, no,” Erik blurts out, burying his cheek into the pillow, “don’t stop, don’t stop I can’t – ”

“Shhh hey hey…” He frames his face, thumbs caressing cheekbones. “Stay with me.”

Erik swallows thickly and opens his eyes, his eyelashes spiked with tears.

Solitary confinement. 

“I won’t stop, all right.” He swipes a tear away, gently stroking the reddened skin under his eyes. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“Yes…”

“Just tell me what you want.”

Erik lips his licks, fisting Logan’s hair with trembling fingers.

“Tell me.”

“I – I want… need…” He spreads his legs, his eyes blinking excessively. “Rough. Pain. Pleasure. Now.” He shudders. “Take me now.”

“I don’t make my partners bleed.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.” He slides his hands up Erik’s sides, his eyes not leaving his. “Just give me a few seconds, okay? You need to relax first.” He kisses him. “Wait,” he says, standing up to get the small bottle of lube inside the inner pocket of his jacket, promptly uncapping it to coat two of his fingers with lube. He doesn’t like to use spit, although… 

He comes back to bed and presents to Erik two of his fingers that he presses insistently on his bottom lip. “Open for me.” And then Erik does, taking his two big digits into his mouth, sucking and licking on them with abandon whilst Logan lazily circles his entrance with his lubed fingers. He removes his fingers after a few moments to give Erik a sloppy kiss. “I’ve got you,” he breathes against his mouth, “I’m gonna take care of you.” He breaches him with one finger, and Erik hisses, going rigid at the intrusion. “Just relax.” He moves his hooked finger inside him, slowly pushing on his inner walls. “Relax for me.” He kisses him. “That’s it, that’s it. Be good.” He adds a second finger, worrying Erik’s bottom lip between his teeth as he works him open. “Be good for me.”

“Logan,” Erik cries, scrabbling for purchase in the wrinkled sheets, “please…”

Erik pronouncing his name is so arousing, so beautiful, so perfect – it really is. No stupid embellishment. No exaggeration. It’s just perfect, and Logan is so far gone that if they try to stop him from fucking Erik with all his might tonight, he will run them through with his claws. He will. 

“Hang on a second,” he tells him, withdrawing to pour more lube on his fingers which he reinserts into Erik’s loosening hole, “just a few more seconds…”

Erik opens his mouth as if he wants to protest, but he bites the inside of his cheeks and opts for silence and patience, focusing on what is given to him, on the painfully sweet pressure inside him, on the way his lower body clenches, on Logan’s solid hand on his belly, holding him in place, on how his muscles tense, seeking for release which will not be granted to him, not yet. 

“Okay I think this is enough.” He pulls out of Erik’s wet hole and slicks his fat cock with a copious amount of lube, looking down at Erik who grabs with both hands the middle bar of the bedpost, the metal in it extending and securely tying his wrists together above his head. 

“Well this is kinky,” Logan remarks. “Okay, how do you want this?” 

“Hard. Don’t restrain yourself. Don’t.”

“This shouldn’t be a problem.” He raises Erik’s ass in the air, firmly squeezing the back of his thick and muscled thighs, allowing him to dig his heels into the mattress, his legs spread as wide as he can, his abs tensing up to stay upright. Logan stands on his knees, the head of his length nudging at Erik’s opening. 

“I’m holding you up. I won’t let you fall down. Let go. I’ve got you.” 

Slowly but surely, Erik relaxes his muscles, letting Logan take his whole weight, his frame shivering with anticipation. 

“Logan,” he pleads faintly, his head lolling on the pillow. 

He takes him in one single powerful thrust, knocking the air out of Erik who whimpers wantonly, screwing his eyes shut at the sensation of being full, of being split apart so roughly, biting his lips to stop another embarrassingly loud moan from escaping his throat. 

“Don’t silence yourself,” Logan grunts, steadily pushing in and out of Erik, “I want to hear you, I – I like it.” 

Erik still seems uncertain, afraid to let go, squirming under the intensity of Logan’s gaze. 

“I don’t care if people hear you,” he starts, lowering him a little as he slams up into his tight heat, a strangled shout forced out of Erik, “I’m just gonna kill them if they dare enter the room.” 

“What,” he groans, wincing at a particularly ruthless thrust. 

“You heard me,” Logan smirks, picking up his pace, “I’ve killed for less.”

Erik looks up at him with blinking eyes then whines, deep and low, Logan driving into him in earnest, hard and fast. 

“Is this good?” he asks, his voice strained. When Erik doesn’t reply after several minutes of excruciatingly brutal fucking, Logan lifts his leg and drops it on his shoulder, abruptly changing the angle so he can fuck even more deeply into him, hitting his prostate with every punishing thrust, wrenching a strong and painful moan out of Erik who arches his back, throwing his head backwards, drops of sweat rolling down his back and neck.

“Fuck,” he wheezes, spams coursing through his body. This is, this is…

“Is this good?” Logan repeats. 

“Yes, yes, it’s… it’s good,” Erik answers incoherently, his eyes moist with tears, mouth hanging open, soft plaintive noises bubbling up his throat as Logan forcibly impales him on his thick cock. 

Logan won’t last for long, not if Erik keeps displaying himself like this, like some goddamn work of art – sculpted by some stupid Greek guy – with all his hard muscles jumping, flexing and trembling at each of his angry thrusts. He’s so utterly fascinating, so alluring, so magnetic – what a poor choice of word – and Logan needs to bring him closer before his climax hits him. This distance won’t do. It won’t. 

“Untie your wrists.”

Erik glares at him with half-lidded eyes, not understanding the purpose behind his request, pleasure fogging his consciousness. 

“I don’t –”

“Need you closer than that. Untie your wrists.”

The metal stripes unwind from his wrists, and Logan delicately lays Erik’s lower half down on the mattress, his leaking cock out of Erik’s hot channel. 

“No wait, no, no, no, please, ” he begs, “what are you…”

Logan flips him over and slides back into his loose and wet hole, fucking into him as hard as he can in his wrecked state – because yes Erik has that effect on him – capturing his wrists in his big hands, his broad chest plastered all over his sweaty back, trapping him under his crushing weight. Erik can’t stop moaning into the pillow at this point even though he seriously starts missing oxygen, pleasure and pain violently colliding within him, and this is exactly what he needs right now: to feel alive, real, used, hurt and claimed in such a way he will remember it afterwards. This is not a dream. This is not a nightmare. This is bliss. This is good, so good, Logan…

“I think I’m…” Erik whines. “Logan, I’m going to…”

“It’s okay Erik,” he whispers into his ear, “come for me.” And then Logan bites the shell of his ear which is enough to set Erik’s orgasm off as well as his, making him see stars as he sobs into the pillow, lightheaded and suffocating. Logan fucks him through his orgasm, groaning as he keeps snapping his hips forward, gradually emptying himself into Erik who shakes uncontrollably under him and moans and cries out when pain transforms into visceral and vivid pleasure. 

Suddenly, the light starts flickering and the bedpost keeps changing shape every two seconds, and Logan realizes that Erik doesn’t know how to deal with his orgasm, that he doesn’t hide his face in the pillow simply because he likes to be asphyxiated during sex; he’s unable to control himself, and soon he will lose consciousness and make the bedroom explode or something, which will lead to more ugly things because Logan will have to kill all the noisy people that will try to cross the threshold. So Logan shifts them rapidly to the side, wraps an arm around Erik’s waist and gently clasps his throat, sluggishly moving in and out of Erik as he kisses him behind the ear. 

“Breathe for me Erik.” He inhales. “In, and out.” He exhales. “In, and out.”

“Logan…”

“Breathe for me, just breathe.” Logan kisses him again, encouraging him to follow his lead, and Erik’s chest soon rises and falls at the same time as his, his muscles twitching from exhaustion. Erik claws at the sheets and tips his head back, melting into his embrace. 

“That’s it, that’s it…”

When Erik’s convulsions finally recede, Logan gingerly pulls his soft member out of him, kissing his nape just before he lies down next to him, staring up at the ceiling, not quite believing that what transpired in this room was actually real and not some fanciful figment of his imagination. 

That was…

It wasn’t just mere sex. He knows this. This is, this is…

He’s afraid to admit it to himself. It was special – holy shit, Logan thinks, that was a really cheesy thought.

True nonetheless.

He turns his head. Erik is on his back, his eyes hidden in the crook of his elbow, inhaling and exhaling audibly through his nose, semen leaking between his open legs. He wants to lick him clean and – calm down Logan. 

He won’t be able to forget this. He can’t. His younger self will though when he’ll go back to his time, and this upsets him greatly. Could he find a way to… 

It wasn’t supposed to happen. He’s not even supposed to be here in the first place. The consequences of his actions are sinking in, and now Logan is really annoyed. What will he do? What can he do? And Erik… isn’t supposed to be here either technically… but here they are, sharing a bed… 

Erik groans a little.

“Hey. You all right?” 

“Getting there,” Erik says as he tries to move his legs. He stops, humming his displeasure. “Could you…”

“Sure.” He picks him up in his arms and deposits him on top of him, his fingers collecting the semen still leaking out of Erik. 

“Stop that,” he winces.

“So, can you walk?”

“Oh fuck you.” He buries his face into the crook of his neck, yearning for Logan’s comforting warmth. “I can fly wherever I want…”

Logan grins. 

He likes Erik, and that scares him. 

A lot. 

The night is still young. He can figure something out.


End file.
